You've Got To Make a Choice
by i.believe.in.pink.fireflies
Summary: Arthur/Merlin  In a time when magic is outlawed, the last person the crown prince should fall for is ex-Movement member and singer Merlin.


**Title**: You've Got To Make a Choice  
><strong>Author<strong>: blanklinedpaper  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Merlin  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Arthur/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Word<strong> **count**: 13,443  
><strong>Summary<strong>: In a time when magic is outlawed, the last person the crown prince should fall for is ex-Movement member and singer Merlin.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Swearing, mild violence  
><strong>Author's<strong> **Notes**: First posted on my livejournal. Seriously could not have done this without my lovely sister and beta **thewordthief**. This is the longest thing I've ever written and she graciously put up with it (and me).  
><strong>Quote<strong>: You've got to make a choice if the music drowns you out  
>And raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth<p>

* * *

><p>It's the loud blast of music that woke Prince Arthur of Albion. It didn't surprise him nearly as much as it should. His half-sister Morgana had a great love of hacking the sound system to wake everyone else up at her ungodly hour. Admittedly, her ungodly hour is a mere half an hour before Arthur's, but he preferred a quieter, less obnoxious method of awakening.<p>

The voice booming over the speakers thirty or so seconds later didn't surprise him anymore. Morgana had been obsessing over some singer named Merlin - and a bit less so over his partner, Gwen - for months now. Arthur had most of their songs memorized by this point. Even if half of them are raging over the injustice of the country his father ruled. Arthur suspected that that's half the reason Morgana loved the music so much. Arthur himself actually had a kind of grudging respect for someone so willing to openly defy the King's rule.

Arthur sighed as he finally dragged himself out of bed and stretched. He promised Morgana he had take her to one of Merlin and Gwen's concerts that evening. Personally, he'd rather just invite them to the palace and skip the crowds, but Morgana had insistent on the experience. The King probably would have objected anyways. Arthur didn't even bother to fight past the initial suggestion. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

When Arthur was dressed in black jeans and a red button-up shirt, hair damp and gleaming from his shower, he met his sister downstairs.

"I have half a mind to have someone take out all the bloody speakers." He informed his sister with a growl. "Honestly Morgana, some of us don't appreciate being woken up to songs about abusive boyfriends."

Morgana's face when she looked up was one of mock concern. "What would you prefer then? 'This Is Letting Go', 'Going Away', 'Obstructed View'?"

Arthur scowled, but sat down across from her as a servant brought out eggs and bacon. "How about birds chirping and the sun gently coming in through the window? Hell, I'd prefer a babbling brook if you insist on the sound system."

Morgana's face broke into a grin. "It just drives you nuts that you don't know how I do it."

Arthur scowled and took a large bite of eggs. Morgana, he decided for what was probably the 50th time that month, was a bitch.

XxXx

"Oh, dear lord!" Merlin shrieked. "Have you seen my guitar? I can't find it anywhere! I was so sure I brought it!" Pre-show nerves were getting to him, as they almost always did. "Gwaine!" He shouted, spotting the shaggy haired bassist. "Gwaine! Have you seen my guitar? I was playing with it earlier and I don't know where I set it and-"

"Hey." Gwaine put a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Relax, baby, you'll find it."

Lance rolled his eyes as he walked over, showing him the guitar in his hand. "You left it in the dressing room. We could hear you from in there."

Merlin sighed in relief, pulling away from Gwaine to grab it and cradle it to his chest. "Thanks Lance. So is Gwen in there, then?"

"I'm right here!" Gwen shouted from their makeshift dressing room, stumbling out. "I just can't get my hair to lie right!" She despaired. "And I've heard rumors that the Princess Morgana will be here. And have you seen her Merlin? Have you? I bet her hair never poofs all over!"

She was slightly hysterical by this point and Merlin turned pleadingly towards Lance. 'Control your women' his eyes said. 'She's not my women' Lance's eyes shot back. Because she wasn't. As much as she wished she was. Lance had this stupid noble hang-up where he refused to date her until he was sure he could give her 'the life she deserved'. Which he insisted he couldn't do working in a small band and driving a taxi on the side. Despite the fact that this was the life Gwen wanted. Only she wanted it with him in it.

"She always looks so perfect and I'm going to get out there, hair all a mess, and what will she think of me! Oh-"

"You look lovely." Lance interjected finally, walking over and rubbing her back gently. "As always. You'll be fine."

"Right." Gwen grinned. "Right."

Gwaine made a fake gagging motion toward Merlin who failed to stifle his laugh.

Lance and Gwen both blushed, but it was Gwen who turned on them with a scowl. "Oh, be mature you two."

"I rather think it is the two of you who are getting mature." Gwaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Not that I'd particularly mind getting mature with Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming."

Gwaine clasped a hand to his heart dramatically. "You wound me!"

"You'll live." Lance interjected, shooing them towards the stage. "Now come on. This is a big show. Can't have us turning up late."

"We're musicians," Gwaine said, mock offended. "Not bloody businessmen. Late is expected of us."

Gwen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can we just go?"

They went.

XxXx

Arthur winced at the large number of people squashing him from all sides. "Morgana," he hissed as he was elbowed for the fourth time. Didn't they know who he was? "This Merlin better be magical."

Morgana laughed. "Oh, trust me Arthur, he is."

XxXx

Whenever Merlin sang he felt like he was nineteen again. Nineteen and singing for the Movement. With passion in his heart and the firm belief that he could do some good in this world. That if he could just get the words out, people would listen and things would _change_. He had no worries back then, Edwin took care of him and all he had to do was speak his mind. Nothing had mattered but his voice. The words. He could change the world.

XxXx

"Fucking awesome." Gwaine slapped Merlin roughly on the shoulder and he winced. He rubbed his shoulder with a scowl.

"I don't think slapping me is very good congratulations."

Gwaine rolled his eyes but his grin didn't fade. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

A huge smile crept onto Merlin's face. "But we were pretty awesome, yeah?"

"Yes!" Gwen hugged him tight, letting go after a moment to hug Gwaine, and then standing awkwardly in front of Lance.

It was Lance who took the step forward to engulf her in a huge hug. "You did amazing." He let her go. "We all did."

There was a commotion at the door that led to the audience. All the blood drained from Merlin's face. Because there at the door was Prince Arthur. At his concert. Where he'd basically just said 'I think your father is an ass' the entire time. He'd known there was a chance that Morgana would be there, but it was a well-known fact that she disagreed with half the things the king did. His son was a different matter.

Merlin fought the urge to back up slowly, choosing instead to give a shaky smile. "Err... hi?" It came out as more of a question, but he didn't stutter or run so he considered that a success.

"How did you get back here?" It was Gwaine, of course, that came to his rescue, moving forward to stand just in front of Merlin.

Arthur looked like he was going to retort (probably something about how he was the crown prince and he could go wherever he liked and blah blah blah) but Morgana cut him off. "I just wanted to come congratulate you. It was an amazing show."

Gwen blushed. "Thanks. I wasn't- I mean- I'd heard that you may be here but I didn't expect-"

Morgana laughed. "I'm a big fan actually. Even Arthur complains less about your music than anything else."

Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur strangely. "You like our music?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "It's not horrible." At the band's incredulous looks he amended. "Well, I may not agree with all the ideals but... it's... not bad."

Gwaine snorted. "Figures. Daddies little boy-" Merlin kicked him in the shin hard enough that he shut up.

Arthur, as it turned out, wasn't actually that bad. Once you got past that he was a complete and utter self-entitled prat, he could be actually decent to talk to. They hung around for a good fifteen minutes before Lance announced it was time to load up. The realization of Arthur being a semi-decent human being, of course, didn't stop Merlin from staring at Arthur in shock when he offered to help them.

"You want to what?" Gwaine asked, incredulous.

"Oh, no, you don't have to!" Gwen insisted.

The protests only served to make Arthur more determined. "Well Merlin here doesn't look like he'd be much help."

"Hey!" Merlin protested.

"And," Arthur continued, "Morgana will likely bitch at me if I don't, so it's no big deal."

Still, Merlin couldn't help but think as Arthur firmly took the guitar case he'd tried to grab from his hands, it maybe kind of was.

XxXx

Merlin waited until Lance and Gwaine had vacated the small flat he shared with Gwen before stalking into the kitchen. "I can't believe you invited the bloody prince of Albion to my birthday party!" He shouted at his best friend, still mortified. The only thing worse than that Arthur had been invited was that he had said yes.

Gwen rolled her eyes. She stirred spaghetti sauce with one hand, the other rested gently on the counter. "I'm sorry; did you want to ask him yourself?"

Merlin gave a short, slightly hysterical laugh. "No."

"Oh please." Gwen turned to eye him over her shoulder. "I saw you making moon-eyes at him."

"I was not making moon-eyes at the prince of Albion!" Merlin sputtered.

Gwen shrugged, stirring the sauce a bit more before dropping the spoon. "I believe he said to call him Arthur. Could you get out the plates?"

Merlin gaped at her for a second, but obediently turned and got two plates out of the cupboard. "Fine," he said as he placed them on the table. "What the hell is _Arthur_ going to do at my birthday party?"

Gwen looked at him like he was slow. "I dunno, celebrate your birthday?"

"But he won't know anyone!" Merlin protested.

"He'll know us. And Morgana will be there." Gwen insisted as she poured two glasses of milk. "And besides, we're having your party at the bar. It'll hardly matter."

"Right." Merlin muttered. "Right."

XxXx

"Let me think of a good one." Gwen insisted. She thought for a few minutes before clearing her throat. "Hey, man now did you hear?" She finally sang.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I still think it's cheating for me and Gwen to play." Arthur nudged him and Merlin sighed. "Your final days are near." He turned expectantly to Arthur.

"In a free fall of fire and ice."

Merlin stared. "You seriously know almost all the words don't you? I thought you were kidding."

"And explosions in the sky." Morgana continued.

"I told you," Arthur insisted. "Morgana plays your music religiously."

The song got past Sophia ("A fate that we deserve.") and Elena ("There's no escape no.") before falling to Gwaine, who messed up spectacularly. "My turn!" He insisted cheerfully after picking a shot that was an almost scary neon green.

Lance sighed. "How can you be the worst at this Gwaine? You hear these songs all the time."

Gwaine ignored him. "And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it."

Lance rolled his eyes, but obediently sang. "That's why we won't back down."

"We won't run and hide." Merlin sang only half paying attention.

"Because these are the things that we can't deny."

"I'm passing over you like a satellite."

"So catch me if I fall."

"That's why we-"

"Wrong!" Morgana insisted gleefully while Elena glared at her. "It's you, not we."

All eyes turned to Merlin who nodded. "Sorry Elena." She picked an orange shot. There was only a pink one left.

"Last round!" Gwen shouted cheerfully. "Then I gotta get the birthday boy completely plastered."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Like that'll be difficult."

XxXx

"That," Arthur declared, arm looped around Merlin's shoulder, "was the most fun I've had in years." They'd officially snuck out of the bar - leaving most of the party guests behind - after the press had showed up. But not before making quite the scene.

Merlin giggled, turning to Arthur and dropping his forehead down onto the prince's shoulder. "Did you see that blond reporter's face when Gwen bitched her out?" He laughed. "She looked so scandalized."

"She deserved it." Lance insisted, arm slung protectively around Gwen's waist. "She was being a right bitch."

"You are all completely wasted." Morgana accused, eyebrow raised. "And you barely drank that much at all Merlin."

Merlin ignored her, choosing instead to rub his face into Arthur's arm. "Does the press follow you everywhere Arthur?"

Arthur moved the hand that was around Merlin's shoulder so that he could card his fingers through his hair. "Basically."

"That... that sucks." Merlin's breath ghosted over Arthur's neck.

"Come on." Gwaine, just as sober as Morgana, elbowed his way into the apartment, ushering the others in after him and closing the door. He laughed as he caught sight of Merlin, knowing he'd be embarrassed in the morning. "Christ, Merlin, aiming a little high aren't you?"

"Shut up." Merlin muttered, body sagging into Arthur's as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Alright, to bed." Gwaine ordered, grabbing Merlin's shoulder to haul him away from Arthur.

"Hey!" Arthur protested as his hand was forcibly removed from Merlin's hair.

Gwen giggled. "You can sleep in Merlin's bed." She informed Arthur.

Morgana arched a delicate eyebrow. "And who's going to explain to them in the morning that we let them fuck each other's brains out?"

Gwaine sighed. "Right. Merlin and Gwen can share Merlin's bed because we all know he's as gay as they get. The prince and princess can take Gwen's room because at least she cleans. Which leaves the couch for Lance. As for me, I'm heading home. I don't fancy dealing with the lot of you in the morning."

"I wanted to sleep with Gwen!" Lance protested.

"Which is precisely the problem. We're going with the 'no one wakes up naked' approach." Gwaine reminded him.

With minimal grumbling (and Lance's overdramatic calls of 'I shall see you soon, my love!') they all made their way to their beds for the night.

XxXx

Merlin woke up to another body in his bed. He spared himself a brief moment of panic - he did remember practically molesting Arthur, after all - before realizing it was just Gwen. It calmed him down enough to realize that, yes, he was still wearing clothing. Feeling gross in a 'wore my clothes to bed including my shoes and I'm completely hung-over' way, he made his way to the shower.

He had just finished washing the shampoo out of his hair when there was a loud banging at the front door. Gwen slept like the dead so he was out of the shower with a towel around his hips before he even remembered the two other people currently over.

He opened the door to find a man with curly light brown hair in a suit.

"Err, can I help you?" Merlin asked slowly. Inside he was panicking. People in suits didn't usually show up at their door. He was going to be arrested, no question. He was going to be brought to jail in nothing but his freaking towel. He figured panic was a fair emotion to be feeling considering.

"Sir Leon, Knight of Albion." The man introduced, hands clasped behind his back. "I'm looking for Prince Arthur."

"Right here." A voice answered from behind and Merlin turned to see Arthur, clothes from last night looking rumpled but somehow still more composed then Merlin was on a daily basis. The prat. "I'm surprised you weren't breaking Merlin's door down looking for me last night, Leon." If he was hung-over he didn't sound it at all. Merlin wanted to hit him.

Leon smiled. "I figured you were old enough to take care of yourself."

Arthur grinned and it lit up his face in such a genuinely happy way that Merlin decided he'd rather kiss him instead. "That I am. Anyways," he turned to Merlin, "thank you for letting us stay over."

Merlin blushed lightly and tried to stop contemplating the number of steps it would take to kiss Arthur and if he could do it before Arthur could stop him.

Morgana walked out of the bedroom as Arthur was talking, looking decidedly less disheveled then the rest of them. Even Arthur looked like a mess compared to her.

"Yes, thank you Merlin."

Merlin grinned, fighting down the blush on his face and composing himself. "No problem."

Arthur's hand on his shoulder started him. "Would you like to go out to dinner? Tomorrow?"

Merlin blinked and stared at Arthur. "What?"

Arthur blushed lightly. "Would you like to go out to dinner, just you and me?"

Merlin stared. "Like a date?" He sputtered, losing the battle over his blush once again.

"Yes, _Mer_lin. Exactly like a date." Arthur drew the words out like Merlin was slow.

"Um. Okay?"

Arthur sighed. "Don't tell me you're only articulate when drunk. That would be severely disappointing."

"Prat!" Merlin shouted, feeling his entire face heat up. "Fine, never mind. Get the fuck out of my flat!"

Arthur stared at him for a minute, blinked, then laughed. "All right, all right. I take it back. I'll pick you up at seven." And without waiting for an answer Arthur pushed past him and walked out the door. Morgana followed with a smirk in Merlin's direction.

When the door closed Merlin just stared at it. He was going on a date. With Prince Arthur. Fuck.

XxXx

Gwen found him staring morosely into a bowl of Lucky Charms awhile later.

"Okay." She said, pouring a bowl and sitting down across from him. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur asked me out." He mumbled scooping a few pieces of cereal onto his spoon. He looked up to see Gwen looking unimpressed. "And I said yes." He dropped his spoon and pushed his palm to his forehead. "Why the fuck did I say yes?"

Gwen looked confused. "Because you like him? You do like him, don't you? I was so sure you did..."

"I do." Merlin agreed. "But... he's the prince of fucking Albion."

"So? He's still Arthur."

"You're fucking Arthur?" Lance asked from the kitchen doorway. The words 'fucking' and 'Arthur' and the presence of Gwen too much for his hung-over mind to handle. He looked torn between pretending to be happy for her and wanting to curl up in a corner and cry.

Gwen looked disgusted. "No. No! Um," she turned to Merlin. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with having sex with Arthur... I just don't want to. Besides," she looked down at her hands, one holding her spoon and the other curled delicately around the bowl. "You know it's you I want, Lance."

Lance blushed. "Err, right. Well I should go..." And waving awkwardly he left.

Gwen winced when the door slammed. "Right." She clapped her hands together and said in forced cheerfulness. "But really, about Arthur, that's great. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun."

And for Gwen's sake, Merlin couldn't do much other than agree.

XxXx

Gwaine found out entirely on accident. Well, less an accident and more of Gwen feeling the need to meddle and ask where Arthur was taking him in the middle of one of their practice breaks.

Merlin nearly choked on his Sprite in surprise at the sudden question. "Gwen!" He shouted, but it was too late, Gwaine was in his personal space and grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, going on a date with Prince Charming are you?"

"I-" Merlin sputtered. "It's-" Gwaine raised an eyebrow and Merlin groaned. "Yes."

"And when," Gwaine's arm slipped around his shoulder, "did you plan on telling me, _darling_?"

Merlin glared. "I was planning on never. You guys are all making way too big a deal about this."

"So what are you going to tell him?" Lance piped up. "About, you know." He made a weird wiggly finger motion and Merlin stared.

"Is that somehow supposed to represent magic?" Gwen asked after a moment and Lance blushed.

"Yes." Lance muttered defensively. He repeated the motion, this time with sound effects. "It's a perfectly logical hand motion."

"If you're five or playing charades." Gwaine muttered. "Oh! That's what we should do! We should all get together and play charades!"

Gwen nudged Merlin. "If the date goes well you can invite Arthur."

"But then who will be on my team?" Gwaine protested. "Merlin is mine. Just because he may have a boyfriend doesn't mean he can't play charades or have sex with me."

"Actually," Gwen interjected, "I think it ki-"

"Guys!" Merlin shouted, squirming out of Gwaine's grasp. "Guys!" They quieted and stared at him. "Arthur is not my boyfriend. And Lance actually has a good point. I obviously can't tell him, but that means I have to lie about like seventy percent of my life and I'm a terrible liar!"

"Hey." Gwaine laid a hand on Merlin's arm in comfort. "It'll be fine."

"No, it won't." Merlin buried his face in his hands. "I can't tell him ever or he'll completely freak out. How can I date someone who won't ever be able to except part of me?"

"Maybe, but maybe not." Lance tugged on his wrist gently until Merlin pulled his hands away from his face. "He's not his father. It's possible he'll be sympathetic to magic user's rights."

Merlin snorted. "Right and where would you get that idea? Pray tell because the only time I see his name in articles is when it's in support of all the restrictions put in place."

"Then maybe you can change his mind." Gwen insisted. "Don't just give up. It's not like you."

"You know what else isn't like me? Dating royalty." Merlin groaned. "Fuck fuck fuck."

Gwaine yanked Merlin up from the table by his left arm. "Come on Merlin, stop feeling sorry for yourself because you landed a hot date. He likes you. Silly ears and all, apparently. So it'll be fine. Now let's go practice."

Merlin grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm, but was in a considerably better mood for the rest of the day.

XxXx

Merlin was the definition of the word uncomfortable. He was almost positive under the word uncomfortable on Urban Dictionary you would find 'Merlin sitting in a fancy restaurant with the Prince of Albion'. In hindsight, it should have been obvious where Arthur would take him, but it's not like he had any fancy clothes he could have put on even if he'd thought this through. Everyone had stared, Arthur had scoffed and asked 'what are you wearing' in such a way that implied Merlin was covered in horse dung. Merlin had scowled and turned to leave but Arthur had dragged him back and to a table.

Which is where they were now, waiting for their food. Arthur having ordered for them both, citing Merlin's clothing as evidence for a very apparent lack of taste.

"So, what do you do?"

Merlin gave Arthur a funny look. "I'm a singer, you prat."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I meant other than that."

Merlin eyed him for a moment before giving in. "I used to work in the bar. But I keep cutting down my shifts the better the band does." He doesn't mention that he's working on learning to live without work because he knows someday soon he probably won't be able to be employed anywhere, not with the way the King is slowly but surely chipping away at what little rights magic users have left. When Arthur continued to stare expectantly Merlin blushed. "What? Those are the only jobs I have."

Arthur sighed. "I didn't ask about jobs, I asked what you did. What do you do for fun?"

"Oh. Uh," Merlin hesitated. "Well obviously I find music fun. And, I dunno, I hang around with Gwen and the others. Gwaine's really into bar hopping so we do that sometimes. Lance is really into football, so we play a lot even though I suck… umm… Sometimes I got back to Ealdor and help the town physician, my mum used to be his apprentice so he was basically my father growing up."

Arthur frowned. "Wasn't your father around?"

"No," Merlin gave a 'what can you do' shrug. "I've never met him. I did see him once, at mum's funeral, but that was only because Gaius recognized him, he didn't even come to say hi or anything. Though, to be fair, he doesn't actually know about me."

Arthur looked scandalized. "How didn't he know?"

"Look," Merlin was starting to get irritated. "It's really none of your business, okay? He left my mum before she knew she was pregnant and she wasn't about to send out a search party." The truth was that Balinor was a wanted man. He'd fled Ealdor when the King's men had come looking for him. Hunith had never told her son why exactly he was in trouble, but it was a reality he'd grown up with. There was one rule in their household regarding Merlin's father, and that was simply, 'don't go looking for him'. Something Merlin found easier to do the older he got.

"Sorry." Arthur didn't look sorry, but Merlin let it slide with a muttered 'prat'.

"So what about you?" Merlin finally asked when the silence got awkward. "What do you do?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You really are an idiot. I help my father run a country, Merlin; I don't have all that much free time." Merlin waited. "I've been learning to swordfight since I was ten." Arthur finally informed him. "And I like hunting."

"Of course, killing small innocent things, how can that be dull?"

Arthur pursed his lips in irritation. Merlin grinned.

XxXx

Merlin had insisted on walking home. It was a lovely night and he'd be damned if he was forced into another limo. Merlin swung his arms wildly as he walked; Arthur's were tucked neatly into his pockets.

"So." Merlin stated and then fell quiet.

"So what?" Arthur finally asked.

Merlin laughed. "Just so." He snuck a look at Arthur out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "You don't relax much, do you?" Arthur ignored him. "No really." Merlin insisted. "You don't even know how to enjoy a nice walk at night. Here."

He turned around so he was walking in front of Arthur and grabbed his hands out of his pockets, he entwined the fingers of his left hand with Arthur's right and then fell back into step next to him. "Like this." He swung their hands forward until they were parallel to the ground before swinging them back just as far. He only had to tug a few more times before Arthur relaxed and joined him, hands swinging lightly in-between their bodies. "S'not so bad, is it?" Merlin asked and Arthur hummed.

"I suppose not." His eyes were fixed on the stars.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence until they stopped in front of Merlin's flat awkwardly. "You can come up." Merlin offered. "But not like that!" He hurriedly amended. "I'm not some sort of slut or anything and-"

"Merlin." Arthur interrupted. "Shut up." And he kissed him.

It took Merlin by surprise at first, but then, it was totally like Arthur to be a prat about their first kiss. After a moment Merlin rolled his eyes and kissed back.

It was nice, kissing Arthur. He'd tell him off for being an ass later. Honestly.

XxXx

Gwen started singing just as Arthur walked into Gwaine's small garage. "You were unaware that diamonds came with debt. Ironic sure, but that's the way it is, got my vows off the Internet."

No one noticed him so he leaned casually against the wall and watched as Merlin started singing, grin wide on his face as he sang at Gwen. "You, say crying weakens my immune system, but don't forget that if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not? I said, if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?"

Gwen laughed and shoved Merlin lightly as they started the chorus together. "It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not, the violins or the words the pope was saying. It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but, no drunken story or real hallelujahs. Dumb people swore they saw the devil, while most prayed they wouldn't last a winter. It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around."

The music stopped abruptly and Merlin frowned. "See, I'm still not sure if I like it. Maybe we should try just having Gwen sing it?"

"But we wrote it together!" Gwen protested. "And I like singing with you!"

"I thought it was good." Arthur offered.

Merlin jumped, though no one else looked surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur frowned. "You gave me the address. I assumed you wouldn't mind if I came to see you."

"I don't mind!" Merlin hurried to assure him, putting his guitar down carefully before walking over to Arthur. "I just figured you had better things to do."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I have about four hundred better things I could be doing, Merlin."

Merlin frowned. "Maybe you should go do those things then." Merlin didn't mean to come off so hostile, really, but he also refused to be hurt by Arthur's response.

Arthur scowled. "Look, I already came all the way here to see you so can you just try and appreciate it?"

Merlin winced slightly and decided that backing down would be the honorable thing to do here. "I do appreciate it, really. Thanks, Arthur."

A small smile worked its way onto Arthur's face. "That's better. Now, what are you working on?"

XxXx

Merlin forgets three lines and messes up four easy chords the first time Arthur comes to one of his shows as his boyfriend. He had been doing just fine until he looked out into the audience and spotted Arthur there all grinning and hot and just bloody _perfect_.

His band mates teasing afterwords was horrible and mortifying and by the time he saw Arthur he was _this close_ to just punching him in his pretty face. And then Arthur grinned and said, "you were wonderful" and, well, you can't blame Merlin for practically melting.

XxXx

There was a knock on the door at quarter to six. Merlin practically bounced to get it. That would be Arthur, exactly on time for their date, as always. They were going out for a semi nice dinner (a compromise Arthur had finally conceded) and then going to see Lion King in 3D because Arthur (who'd apparently had a very deprived childhood) had never seen it. And, okay, also because Merlin loved it not so secretly.

Merlin flung open the door with a grin and Arthur's name on his lips, only to falter. "Will?" He blinked. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't so much as heard from Will in years, so for him to be there was more than a little surprising.

Will gave an awkward grin. "I just wanted to come see you, you know. Make sure you're doing okay."

Merlin stared at his ex-boyfriend for a long moment. "I'm fine." He said eventually. "Um," he looked past Will and down the street, "I'm actually kind of expecting someone so..."

Will's face hardened. "What, Edwin?"

Merlin flinched instinctively before straightening up and saying defiantly. "No. I broke up with him actually. And left the Movement."

"Oh." Will looked taken aback. "Okay. That's... that's great Merlin!" He grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

Merlin didn't smile. "This doesn't change anything you know. Between us. I still want you to leave."

Will sighed. "Come on Merlin, don't be like that. So, who you waiting for, new boyfriend?"

"Yes." Merlin gritted out. "Now I'd appreciate it if you left."

"I'd leave if I were you." Arthur's voice called out from behind Will and Merlin relaxed. "Merlin here is oh so very viscous when angry."

Merlin scowled. "You say it like that because you've never seen me that angry."

Will just stared between the two of them in shock while they continued to bicker back and forth. "You're dating Prince Arthur?" He finally sputtered.

Merlin blinked and looked like he'd momentarily forgotten Will was still there. "It's none of your business."

Will looked dangerously close to shouting. "Excuse me for trying to make you see the horrible choices you make."

Merlin bristled. "Arthur is not a horrible choice. He's probably the best choice I've made in awhile." That made Merlin pause. Was he, really? He was certainly better than Edwin, and at the moment he would swear about four hundred times better than Will, but neither or those had ranked high on the scale of good choices. (Well, Will had been fine until the giant magic freak out and consequential rift it created between them.)

Will snorted. "That's really sad Merlin. We both know why this is a bad idea."

"Just. Leave." Merlin gritted out.

Arthur walked past Will to stand behind Merlin, a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think you should go." He said, voice stern.

Will stared between them for a moment, and for a fleeting second he looked sad. Still, he left.

"So." Arthur turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Spill. Who was that I just saved your ass from?"

Merlin frowned in irritation. "You did not 'save my ass'. Will would have left even if you hadn't interfered."

Arthur's posture stiffened. "So sorry to have interfered _Mer_lin. Next time I'll let random strangers harass my boyfriend."

"He wasn't harassing me, Arthur! He just wanted to talk. I'm not some damsel in distress for you to save."

Arthur pursed his lips but didn't comment. Merlin sighed and with a frown walked back into the flat to grab his coat quickly, locking the door behind him once he was back inside. "That was Will." He finally said when they were walking down the street. "My..." He trailed off awkwardly. "Well, ex-boyfriend, I guess. But also ex-best friend and, well, I grew up with him."

Arthur looked away, frowning. "So he's important to you then?"

Merlin shrugged, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Arthur's. "Not anymore, really. We had a falling out. A pretty permanent one I think. I'm actually quite cross with him."

Arthur didn't answer, just hummed lightly, but he didn't pull his hand away.

XxXx

Will, as it turned out, hadn't actually left. Of course, Merlin didn't find this out until he was staring at Arthur during one of his shows and asking the audience what to play.

"After The Last Midtown Show!" Will's voice shouted and Merlin stiffened. His choices were to either create a scene or sing a semi-love song about Will in front of Arthur. He didn't much feel like doing either.

He glanced pleadingly at Gwen who luckily got the hint. "Aw, but I wanted to sing." She pouted and suddenly there were tons of song suggestions from the men. Merlin relaxed and picked up his guitar from where it was resting against the wall, moving to stand closer to Lance and his bass guitar.

XxXx

Arthur frowned as he recognized Merlin's ex when he walked backstage. He'd never been one to worry about being dumped or replaced, but there was just something about Merlin that threw him off and made him uncharacteristically unsure. The truth of the matter was that he was terrified of losing Merlin to some idiot. Somehow Merlin had grown on him exponentially since they'd first met and Arthur had already liked him a lot then. Now he had the feeling that he liked Merlin altogether too much. He was slightly encouraged however to find that they seemed to be fighting. Merlin shouting and Will half-pleading.

"-n't want you here!"

"Can't we at least try to fix things? Please?"

"I've m-"

"I know! I get that! But we were part of each other's lives for a long time. I just... I still want you to be part of mine, Merlin."

Merlin visibly deflated and Arthur's body surged with the urge to punch Will's face in but he held back. This was strictly Merlin's business and he wasn't going to interfere anymore.

"See, the things is," Merlin half whispered, "I don't want you to be part of _mine_."

"Oh." Will looked broken. "I- okay." He gave an awkward wave and made his way towards the door.

Arthur was quick to Merlin's side when he saw the first tear. "Hey." He said as he pulled Merlin into a hug. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with him."

He felt Merlin smile against his neck. "Thanks." He didn't say anything more (he refused to let Arthur turn him into some sort of sap) but had to admit to himself that Arthur's support meant a lot to him. Hell, Arthur meant a lot to him. More than he knew what to do with sometimes.

XxXx  
>Watching Buffy every Saturday and eating take-out was surprisingly Arthur's idea. Merlin made fun of him for it at first ("I never knew you were such a geek!" "Shut up, Merlin.") but quickly found it endearing. It became Merlin's favorite thing, to just curl up on the couch in Arthur's secret flat and watch TV.<p>

"So, wait, Willow's a lesbian now?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, Merlin."

Merlin sat up and Arthur frowned. "But I liked her with Oz!"

"Too bad." Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and yanked him back down on top of him, rearranging his limbs until it was comfortable again.

"It's a spell or something, right?" Merlin asked somewhat pleadingly. "Tara's like, some sort of witch?"

Arthur just groaned. "Shut up and watch."

"I liked the old seasons better." Merlin huffed.

"And I wish you knew how to be quiet." He contradicted the irritation in that statement by wrapping his arms more firmly around Merlin's thin body.

Merlin was quiet for all of thirty seconds. "So wait…"

XxXx

"You're taking me to meet who?"

Merlin sighed. "Gaius. I told you about him before. He's the physician back in Ealdor?" It had actually been pretty hard to convince Aredian (the asshole who was in charge of keeping track of him) to let him go back home. In the end he may have exaggerated slightly on the seriousness of his and Arthur's relationship to make them sound more on their way to being engaged then dating for a few months. He himself wasn't entirely sure why it seemed so important for Arthur to meet Gaius. It just was.

"Oh! The father figure!" The name clicked and Arthur grinned. "So basically you're taking me to meet your parent."

Merlin scowled and elbowed him. "Don't look so smug, you prat."

Arthur raised his hands up in mock defense. "Sorry, sorry." He really wasn't. Because honestly, the idea that Merlin wanted to introduce him to the man who was like his father, well, that just made him want to hug him. A lot. He settled for a manly hand on the shoulder. "And we're taking Gwen's car why?" He asked as they approached the beat-up blue… thing.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Because I can't drive and therefore don't have one. And you said you wouldn't mind driving. And there's no way we're taking some flashy vehicle of yours and attracting attention."

Arthur smirked as he settled in the driver's seat, looking over to give Merlin his best seductive look. "Oh Merlin, I always attract attention."

Merlin huffed and slammed his door. "Must be your huge head."

Of course, when Gaius failed to be suitably impressed upon meeting Arthur, Merlin couldn't help but laugh and rub it in. It was only on the way back in the car that he admitted that Gaius was like with everyone and that he liked Arthur well enough, really.

XxXx

Merlin hesitated in the large doorway of the castle, the knights holding it open ignoring him and Arthur looking at him expectantly. "Sorry." Merlin muttered, putting one foot inside slowly. "It's just... wow." For the most part, up until this moment, it had been pretty easy to ignore who Arthur was. When he was sitting at Merlin's and being a prat the first thing on Merlin's mind wasn't 'he's going to rule the country someday'.

It had surprised him at first how little the knights seemed to interfere in Arthur having a normal life. Sure, most of the time they were followed by at least one guy in a black suit, but for the most part Arthur was trusted (and expected) to take care of himself. Albion was much like medieval times in that respect, where Princes fought beasts and led armies.

But right now it was kind of hard to ignore the fact that the man he was dating - and taking great pleasure in throwing things at - was actually pretty important.

Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbing Merlin's arm and bodily dragging him inside. "Stop being a wuss, Merlin."

They proceeded into what looked like a sitting room, full of nice furniture, a large TV and speakers, and what looked like every game system known to man. Merlin blinked. "I see you like games."

Arthur shrugged. "Wanna play? I have Left For Dead 2. Though I imagine you would suck at it. No coordination whatsoever."

"I've played before and I'll have you know, I do not suck!" Merlin stomped over to the couch, grinning and relaxed after being reminded that this was just Arthur, really, and there was nothing scary about that.

So it was that they were killing zombies - Arthur had amazing skills with the katana while Merlin preferred the combat shotgun - when Morgana found them a few hours later. "Hello boys, comfortable are we?" There was something in Morgana's look that immediately put Merlin on edge. He didn't know what it was, but it made him uneasy. "Mind if I turn some music on?"

Arthur nodded his head as he neatly decapitated a zombie that was coming at Merlin's character from behind.

Merlin cringed as soon as the music started, recognizing immediately one of the more angry songs he'd written for the movement. He bit his bottom lip, looking between Arthur and Morgana and feeling even more uneasy than before. "Turn it off."

Morgana didn't. Failing in a truly Arthur fashion to pick up on the tense atmosphere Arthur reached out to place a hand on Merlin's arm, still focusing on the screen. "Relax. She plays your music all the time."

That didn't calm Merlin down at all, he was looking more panicked by the minute. "Turn. It. Off, Morgana." And now he realized what the look Morgana was giving him was for. She knew. She knew all about him and the magic and the movement. And she was fully planning on using it against him.

She smirked as she walked over to turn the speakers off, whispering in his ear as she passed. "I know you're a sorcerer, Merlin. Only question is, are you the one I'm looking for?"

Merlin swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry. Shit. He glanced at Arthur and was glad to see him still focused on the game. "Witch." He muttered and preceded to molotov her to death. Merlin flinched but dutifully returned his attention to the game as Morgana settled on the other side of Arthur with a smirk.

XxXx

'C_ause I've been trying way too long,_

_To try and be_

Merlin sighed and hit the delete button on his keyboard only to retype what he had a few seconds later. The thing about writing a song about Arthur (who he'd been dating for around a year now) was that it had to be perfect.

And okay, maybe part of the reason it had to be perfect was because Merlin planned on maybe trying to distract him with a pretty sappy love song before breaking into the whole 'hey, I'm a sorcerer by the way' conversation. But still. It was for Arthur. So it had to be perfect.

Only, Merlin had never written a love song before. Not really. Even when he'd been dating Edwin there really hadn't been much call for love songs. So he was a little out of his depth.

Besides, the entire music thing had started mostly out of desperation and a need to change everything about his life.

Arthur had asked him once how he got into music. He'd told half-truths he was almost sure Arthur would see through. Left off all the magic and the dreams of being a doctor until it was just the story of a boy who left his hometown on a lark and met an old man in a bar who taught him everything he knew. It was boring and cliché and Arthur had totally bought it.

The real story involved Merlin being found out at college, getting forced to register and kicked out followed by one very freaked-out phone call to Will about how his life was over and he didn't know what to do. Will suggested a job and a lot of lying on all the paperwork. Merlin, not knowing what else to do, followed his instructions to the letter.

The bar he went to sometimes with his Uni friends was hiring. The owner's name was Kilgarah, but he was mostly referred to as 'The Dragon'. The old man prattled on and on about destiny and taught him to play guitar. And he was content to be discontent until Edwin came.

XxXx

Arthur was grinning as he walked into his room where Morgana was sitting on his bed.

"Out with Merlin again?"

Arthur's grin was quickly replaced by a scowl. "It's none of your business what I do Morgana."

She smirked. "Oh, I know."

Arthur sighed, unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way towards his wardrobe. "I'm going to bed if you don't mind."

Morgana ignored him. "I'm just surprised is all. I didn't think you'd be as accepting as you are."

Arthur turned to Morgana with a frown. "Merlin is amazing."

"He is." Morgana agreed. "I just thought the magic would put you off."

"The what?"

Morgana blinked in mock surprise. "You really don't know? Merlin is a sorcerer, Arthur. What did you think all those songs were about?" Arthur stared.

Morgana made a great show of holding up the folder in her hand and waving it at him. "Merlin Balinson, 25. Registered at eighteen after being caught by his roommate at Camelot University. Completely lied on all his papers I would guess. Went on to work in a bar and play in a band. Suspected member of the Sorcerer's Movement. Seriously Arthur, did you do no research at all?"

Arthur watched the folder go back in forth, feeling sick to his stomach. "I…"

Morgana tutted. "You can't just blindly trust people Arthur. Here." She chucked the folder at him. "That's everything I could find on him."

Arthur let the folder hit him in the chest and drop to the ground. It fell open and Merlin's face grinned up at him. It looked like a driver's license photo.

"Arthur?"

Mind made up, he re-buttoned his shirt. Merlin was singing at the bar tonight and then working the late shift as a bartender. He'd catch him there and they'd talk.

"Arthur, where are you going?"

He sighed, giving the folder one last bleak look. "To see Merlin."

Morgana smirked as the door closed. That went even better than she'd expected. It wouldn't do to have Arthur and Merlin on the same side for the plans to come, no, she needed them broken up. Hell, she needed them broken. And after this information, what else could Arthur do but break up with Merlin? She was sure now. Merlin was the one the movement once called Emrys. Said to be the most powerful warlock to have ever lived, he was supposed to lead them into a new magic-filled age. And she'd make sure that he did.

XxXx

"Alright, this is our last song. I need some feedback on this one so come and find me at the bar later. See, it's for this guy and it needs to be perfect, okay? Okay." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sang. "And don't go to bed yet love I think it's too early and we just need a little time to ourselves."

Arthur stared at Merlin. And continued to stare blankly through the utterly perfect entirely too sappy love song he would have loved made fun of Merlin for any other day. He waited until the song finished before pushing away from his spot at the wall and stalking over to wait in-between the bar and stage. When he saw Merlin he grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him forcefully out the back door.

"Arthur!" Merlin grinned when the door slammed behind them. "I wasn't expecting you!" His grin turned sheepish. "You… er… weren't supposed to hear that yet."

Arthur didn't respond, just stared past Merlin like he wasn't even there. Merlin frowned, finally noticing the grim look on his face.

"Arthur?" He questioned cautiously.

"You're a sorcerer." Arthur told the wall, voice carefully level. "A bloody sorcerer."

Merlin's frown deepened, drawing an ugly line across his face. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't think… I didn't want it to matter. That's not all that I am, Arthur."

"It matters to me." Arthur gritted out between clenched teeth.

Merlin recoiled. "Arthur…"

"Just leave, Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "I have to work. You're the one that came to see me."

Arthur shook his head. "I meant leave Camelot. Hell, leave Albion if you can. Now."

Merlin's deep frown lessened, now more confused than anything. "I can't." He said slowly. "I'm a registered sorcerer, Arthur. We're not allowed to leave. You of all people should know that." He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. "I have to check in with some creep named Aredian every few weeks or they send knights after me."

"You could still run." Arthur said somewhat desperately.

"To where? And why? It sucks here, yeah, but it's my home. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life with your father's men after me."

"So you're going to what? Just stay here and do nothing?"

Merlin sighed. "What are you actually trying to ask, Arthur?"

"Are you part of the Movement?" He was desperately hoping for a no. Everyone knew the Movement was bad news. Needless, violent extremists is what they were. The knights had been trying to track down their members for years.

"No." Merlin shook his head, hesitated. "Well, not anymore."

Arthur's body tensed. "Explain."

"I was young, Arthur." Merlin insisted. "And so angry. And they told me I could change the world. So I couldn't... I couldn't turn down that chance."

_He first meets Edwin at one of his concerts. Finished playing in a small bar, he was packing his stuff up when a man with a large scar down the right side of his face approached him._

_"You're a sorcerer." He said and Merlin jumped, hugging his guitar to his body protectively._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_His denial doesn't seem to faze the man. "Of course you don't. But if you ever do, we have a meeting. We're going to change the world." Here, he hands Merlin a silver card with an address in deep blue. "Hope to see you there."_

_Merlin nods slowly. "Okay."_

_And the funny thing is: he actually goes. It was too big of an opportunity for him to pass up. To actually meet people like him, well, that wasn't something he could turn away from._

_It's Edwin again who approaches him after the meeting. "So," he asks casually. "What do you think?"_

_"I don't really know." Merlin answers truthfully. "Mostly I just wanted to meet other sorcerers."_

_Edwin nods. "Understandable. When did you start learning?"_

_Merlin shrugs. "I never learned. I could move objects before I could talk."_

_Edwin frowns. "You just do magic instinctively."_

_Merlin looks away from his searching gaze. "If I need more-" he stops and winces. "needed more time on a paper, the world around me would just stop. It freaked me out the first few times, but now I'm used to it. But still, if you could teach me how not to, I'd- I mean." He blushes. "You don't have to teach me anything, I wasn't trying to imply- I only meant-"_

_"It's fine." Edwin insists, really and truly staring at him now. "You can stop time." He states slowly._

_Merlin hesitantly nods. "Yeah."_

_Edwin smiles at him. "You're something else, Merlin."_

_It's the first time someone had ever congratulates him on his use of magic. His mother always responded with harsh warnings to be careful, fueled by a mother's love but hurtful none the less when all he'd been trying to do was grow her some flowers. And Will, well, Will had resented the magic that left the two of them constantly on guard. He'd constantly begged Merlin to just stop being a sorcerer and join him 'in the real world'. But Edwin, Edwin looks at him in awe. And Merlin glows with pride._

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Merlin insisted firmly.

Merlin couldn't decipher the look in Arthur's eyes. "But you did."

Merlin took a deep breath, studying Arthur carefully. "Yes." He finally said. "I did."

"Right." Arthur walked way. Merlin didn't follow him.

XxXx

"So," Gwen asked sympathetically, "did you break up?"

Merlin groaned, burying his head in his arms resting on the table. "I don't know. I think so. Honestly I'm surprised he didn't arrest me."

"I don't think he could, even if he wanted to." Gwen mused. "He really likes you."

"Liked." Merlin corrected. He glared at the clock, not really wanting to talk. "I should go to bed. I have to go see Aredian in the morning." He pushed his chair back and fled the room even as Gwen stood up.

"Merlin, wait!"

He slammed his door and locked it. Then collapsed into his bed, still in his clothes. He laid awake all night, staring at the ceiling. The thing was, he wasn't entirely sure he would have played the entire situation out all that differently if he could do it over. Yes, he would have preferred to tell Arthur himself, but he was only fooling himself if he thought that would have made Arthur react any better. Because in the end Arthur was always going to freak out. And Merlin was done caring, honestly. Arthur wouldn't be the first, or last, person to hate him because of magic. Arthur's reaction was nothing special and it shouldn't affect him, not really. He would be fine without Arthur in his life. Because Arthur was a prat. And Merlin didn't care.

XxXx

Arthur stayed up the rest of the night reading Merlin's file, Merlin's music blaring through the speakers, courtesy of Morgana.

He skimmed through the easy stuff like name and birthday. He hated that his first thought when he read the date is to memorize it for future use. It's not like he had a future with Merlin anymore. He also hated how much that thought hurt.

It was easier to forget the way Merlin smiled when he read the other stuff. Easier to remember what his father always said about sorcerers. The initial registration form was obviously all a lie; he paid more attention to the finding of Aredian. The fact that Merlin's case was assigned to Aredian at all a large indicator of how powerful they suspected he was. Aredian only took on the big cases.

He read through the entire thing, month after month of observations, dating back seven years. A complete record of Merlin's life, minus anything important that Merlin would have refused to tell. Instead it's full of things like meeting Gwen and the other band members and writing new songs. He noted absently that his name doesn't show up at all and wondered which of them Merlin was protecting. He only considered that thought for a moment before he pushed it away. Thinking of Merlin protecting him made him feel sick, more so than just thinking of Merlin in general.

At the end of the file there was a picture. Merlin, all of eighteen, stares at the camera with a kind of resigned fear in his eyes. He looked horrible and Arthur wanted nothing more than to find Merlin right now and hold him. To tell him he was sorry for everything Merlin went through. Because that look on a young Merlin's face was killing him. And he couldn't think of a single thing someone like Merlin could have done to deserve it.

Angry with his train of thought, Arthur threw the entire file across the room and laid back on his bed, arm thrown over his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this.

XxXx

Merlin didn't make any effort to contact Arthur. Instead he waited. Arthur couldn't just ignore his existence forever, right? He was so busy worrying that even he noticed how distracted he was while they were practicing the next day. However that didn't stop him from picking up some sort of awkward vibe from Lance and Gwen. It was hard to miss when they were actively avoiding each other. Normally they just gravitated towards each other, realized, got awkward, and then did the entire avoidance spiel. Skipping straight to the avoidance, that was new.

After screwing up the same chord for the fifth time in a row Merlin had finally had enough. "Alright, what the bloody fuck is going on with you two?"

They both turned to him at the same time and Merlin felt like bashing their heads in. "What do you mean?" Gwen asked slowly, like she was talking to a wild animal.

"I mean you're being weirder than normal! You two finally have sex or wh- oh." Because the blushes on both their faces could only mean one thing.

Gwaine laughed. "Nice! About damn time too!"

Merlin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Err, right then."

Lance gave an awkward grin. "We weren't trying to keep it a secret, really. It's just… with you and Arthur… it seemed…" he trailed off.

"Insensitive?" Gwaine offered. "Too damn happy?"

Merlin winced but managed a shaky smile. "But really, that's great you guys. It really was getting a bit on the ridiculous side. Why now?"

"Lance won the lottery." Gwen smiled at him in such an affectionate way that Merlin was torn between missing having someone to be like that with (Not that he and Arthur were ever that sappy. Ever.) and wanting to throw up.

Gwaine's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

Lance laughed, tucking Gwen into his chest. "Just a hundred dollars. I don't know, I just kind of realized I could sit on that money for the rest of my life waiting for the day I deserved her, or I could use it on her right now. And, well, no contest really."

"That's…" Merlin trailed off, then made a face. "Completely, utterly, and grossly sappy."

"Agreed." Gwaine piped up. He walked over to Merlin and slung an arm around his waste. "Come on, let's go have sex and leave these lovebirds alone."

Merlin laughed as he shoved Gwaine away. He didn't need Arthur, really, not with friends like these.

XxXx

He was eating lunch with Gwen at mid-afternoon on a Wednesday when Morgana showed up with Edwin in the middle of the flat. Merlin knew the magic used to do so, but had never mastered it himself. He immediately understood. "Gwen, I think you should leave." He didn't take his eyes from Edwin, assuming he was the more dangerous of the two.

Gwen looked about to protest, but seeing the grim looks on everyone's faces gave in and stood up. "You'll be alright?" She asked, needing this little reassurance.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Just don't come back until I tell you, alright?"

They all remain eerily silent until the door closes behind Gwen. Merlin sighed. "Well what do you two want then?"

Morgana smirked. "I've been searching for you for a long time Emrys. I had my suspicions, but it was Edwin who confirmed it."

"I don't go by that anymore." Merlin insisted. "I don't want anything to do with the Movement, so you should just leave now."

Edwin laughed. "Come now Merlin, don't turn your back on us. I thought you wanted to change the world?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not your way."

Morgana didn't look discouraged at all, walking closer. "It's a new plan Merlin, no innocent people have to die. Think about it?"

"No." Merlin backed up so that he had the wall at his back and the table between the two sorcerers in front of him. "I'm not going to join some cause when I don't know what the end plan is. I think I learned my lesson, thanks."

Morgana sighed. "It's simple really. I'm going to become Queen. Then magic users can have all the rights they deserve."

This was, admittedly, a much better (and less bloody) plan than Merlin had expected of them. But there was one thing that was bothering him. "I don't think Arthur is going to agree to just step down."

Judging by the skeptical looks on their faces, using Arthur's name had probably been a bad plan. "He won't have to." Morgana said slowly, as if talking to a small child. "All I have to do is outlive him."

And then Merlin understood, and he felt sick. "He's your brother! He trusts you!"

Morgana snorted. "And we've all seen how he treats those he 'trusts' once he finds out the truth."

"That's not fair." Merlin insisted. "He's different. I think he could actually help us."

"He could." Morgana agreed. "But he won't. Deep down he has too much respect for his father.

Merlin winced. Because okay, maybe so far Arthur had been less then helpful. But there was nothing he could do while his father is still King that wouldn't jeopardize his becoming King later.

"You're making excuses for him, Merlin." Edwin took a step forward and Merlin flinched back. "You have a bad habit of doing that."

"I'm sorry, but I won't betray Arthur." Merlin spoke softly, preparing himself for whatever would come next. "I wish I could help you, truly. But I don't believe you're going about this the right way."

"And you are?" Morgana challenged. "Sitting there doing nothing when you know you could stop all this?"

"I won't kill anyone." Merlin insisted. "I won't."

"You forget." Edwin said, "You already have."

And then Merlin was alone with just the words echoing through his head. He shook them off. He had to warn Arthur.

XxXx

Finding Arthur was surprisingly easy. If he'd been at the castle it would have been impossible to get to him. As it was, Arthur had been hiding out in the small flat he'd had the friend of a friend of a friend buy for him. No, what was hard was getting Arthur to let him in.

Admittedly, starting the conversation with, "You dollophead! The knights are probably searching all over for you!", kinda was asking for the door to be slammed in your face. Merlin rolled his eyes and knocked. After the fourth time he used his magic to unlock the door and stalk inside. "Arthur?" He called, looking around for him.

Arthur's expression was furious. "Get out."

Merlin winced. "Look, Arthur-"

"Get out!"

Merlin threw his arms up in frustration. "Would you just listen to me?" He felt his magic respond to his irritation and fought to control it.

"No," Arthur gritted out, "now leave."

"Goddammit!" Merlin's control slipped and a vase nearby exploded. They both stared at it in shock. Merlin sighed, he hadn't lost control like that since he was fifteen and now he was just going to freak Arthur out even more.

When Arthur spoke he sounded more shocked then angry. "Morgana gave that to me."

Right, Morgana. "Arthur look, please, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Arthur studied him for a minute. "Fine." He said eventually. "Say what you need to."

"You can't trust Morgana." Merlin rushed, scared that if he didn't just jump right in Arthur would change his mind. "She's a sorceress, part of the movement. They're planning to kill you and bring magic back."

Arthur snorted. "I grew up with Morgana, Merlin. I think I'd know by now if she was some almighty sorceress set on destroying me."

"Please," Merlin pleaded. "You have to believe me. She and Edwin showed up at my flat this afternoon and tried to get me to join them. Morgana is dangerous, you-"

"Wait," Arthur interrupted, "who's Edwin?"

Merlin winced. No more lies, he told himself firmly. "We were together back when I was in the movement. He was the one who recruited me in the first place."

"So let me get this straight. You're here to tell me that my sister and your ex are out to get me. You do know how this sounds, don't you Merlin?"

Merlin groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I know how it sounds. And I swear, I'll explain everything if you'll let me, but right now I just need you to trust me."

"And how am I supposed to do that? If you haven't forgotten you've been lying to me this entire time!"

Merlin took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. "I know. I know. But- Arthur, I- You can't die! I couldn't stand it if you died! And I know you don't believe me, but why would I lie to you? What purpose would that serve?"

Arthur watched him for a moment, surprised and frustrated to realize that he did believe him. Despite everything, he felt he could trust Merlin in this. "Okay." He said finally. "I believe you."

Merlin looked up in shock, grin wide on his face. "You do?"

Arthur sighed. "Heaven help me but I do. You better not be wrong about this Merlin. Now leave, I'll deal with this."

Merlin deflated. "Oh. Right. Yeah. Okay." He backed up slowly towards the door, trying not to look too disappointed. "Just be careful, alright? I don't know how powerful Morgana is, but Edwin can be pretty frightening. And Gili is-"

"Merlin." Arthur interrupted firmly. "I'll be fine." He hesitated until Merlin had turned around, hand on the door, before adding. "You should come back. Tomorrow or whenever you're free. We... we need to talk."

He couldn't see Merlin's face but his shoulders instantly relaxed. "Okay. Yeah." Merlin said, not turning around. "I'll stop by tomorrow before work."

"And Merlin, just... be careful."

Merlin grinned as he walked out of the flat and all of the way back home.

XxXx

"The guards have been alerted as to the security issue. We have our best people looking for Movement members." Arthur stated as soon as he was let into Merlin's flat. "I hope you don't mind, but Leon is going to be hanging around outside the door."

Merlin nodded. "It's fine. Honestly. That's probably a good thing."

"Good. Now, we need to talk."

"Okay. Do you want tea or cocoa or anything?"

Arthur shook his head and followed Merlin into the living room to settle on the couch. "Talk."

"I grew up with magic." Merlin started the story he'd rehearsed earlier. "Using it to me was like breathing. I barely had to think about it. If I wanted something to happen, it did. I worried my poor mother to death. She was so scared of what people would do if they found out. By the age of ten I could do things that shouldn't have been possible."

"Like what?" Merlin grinned. It could only be a good sign that Arthur was not only listening, but curious.

"Stopping time usually requires a difficult incantation and a lot of power, I used to do it on accident. If I dropped something time would slow until I caught it. I never even meant to do it."

Arthur nodded slowly. "And that's abnormal?"

Merlin nodded. "I didn't know it was until I met… others like me. But yes. Anyways, other than that my life was pretty normal. I grew up dreaming of becoming a doctor with my best friend Will. I was seventeen when the restrictions were set in place. All sorcerers were required to register. Once you did you couldn't go to school or get a decent job so I didn't do it. Almost no one knew of my magic but Will, so I kept it that way. I got accepted into Camelot University and moved here. I only lasted one semester living with a roommate. One day he found out. It was inevitable really."

"What happened?"

Merlin gave a self-depreciating grin. "You'll laugh."

Arthur nodded. "Probably. It's not my fault you're so ridiculous, Merlin."

Merlin glared at him. "I'm not sure I want to tell you."

Arthur smirked. "Oh, but Merlin. You promised to tell me everything. How am I ever supposed to trust you if you won't even tell me this one small thing?"

"I fell, okay?" Merlin snapped. "Out of bed. And without even thinking about it I moved the futon over so I wouldn't hit the floor."

Arthur started laughing. "You fell out of bed? Only you, Merlin."

Merlin huffed, but there was affection in Arthur's tone so he let it go. "Anyways, do you want to hear the rest or not?"

Finished laughing, Arthur nodded. "Yes. Yes. Continue."

"Right. So. Um. I started working at the bar, and..." he hesitated.

"And?" Arthur prompted.

"And Kilgharrah taught me guitar." Merlin stalled.

_Merlin loves having closing shift at the bar. He loves the feeling of being all alone in the empty building. Not to mention that he can stick his headphones in and dance obnoxiously while his magic does all the cleaning._

_"I'll take dignity over industry. My wardrobe has never meant shit to me. I'll sell my songs, but never my soul, and what the fuck happened to rock and roll?" He twirls around and grabs the broom to use as a microphone, singing louder. "I've got bruises on my hands and knees, and a list of failures in between. Always dirty, I am never clean, music is what you hear, and not what you see."_

_Turning around again, he jumpswhen he spotted Kilgharrah watching him from the door, one golden eyebrow raised._

_Blushing hard, Merlin hurriesto rip his headphones out of his ears and stop his spells, broom clattering to the floor. "Umm."_

_Kilgharrah laughs. "You have skill, young warlock."_

_Merlin shifts awkwardly. He leans down to pick up the broom back up. "Thanks?" He is waiting to be fired, or worse, any moment now. He has technically been goofing off on the clock, not the mention the oh so minor detail that the use of magic was illegal._

_Kilgharrah grins. "Tell me, do you know how to play guitar?" Merlin shakes his head, confused. "I'll teach you then. It is your destiny."_

_Merlin blinks. "Destiny, right." Everyone was always telling him that the owner of the bar was crazy. Hell, his nickname was 'The Great Dragon'. Now Merlin understands, the talk of destiny did remind him of some sort of mythical creature._

_Kilgharrah just laughs again and the loud noise fillsthe silent room. "None of us can escape our destiny, Merlin."_

_Hadn't he heard somewhere that it was sometimes best to indulge the crazy? Besides, he'd take guitar lessons over being fired or arrested any day. "Alright. Teach me then."_

"Merlin." Arthur nudged him. "What then?"

Merlin sighed. "Then, Edwin found me."

Arthur frowned, not sure if a comforting hand would be welcome or not.

"I'm not sure how he knew about me but he did. He made me feel good about my magic, like I was someone special. Almost all of us went by code names, they called me Emrys. I made friends in the movement, Freya was my best. You have to understand that they weren't all bad people. Most of them were just like I was, young and confused and maybe a little angry. Our whole futures were taken from us for something we had no control over. It wasn't fair." Merlin insisted. "It really wasn't. Dating Edwin wasn't my best decision. He was... abusive is a strong word, but for awhile I forgot how to exist outside of him. I didn't care how he treated me because at least he understood. I wrote songs for the movement and it felt good, like I was doing something. That was the last time I spoke to Will. He came to visit and we had a falling out."

_"You don't understand, Will! You can't understand! You've never believed in something, not like this!"_

_"I'm not saying anything against your cause, Merlin. I'm just trying to help. Because once they realize how powerful you are, they're going to ask you to do things, things you may not want to do. You need to decide now where you're going to draw the line or you may get lost in it all."_

_"I'm not five, Will. I can make my own choices."_

_"Dammit, I know that, Merlin! But these are your people, you can't say that doesn't mean something to you. I just need your word that you'll remember how to say no."_

_"I think it's time for you to leave, Will. Now."_

_Will left._

"I grew even closer to everyone in the movement then, they were all I had left. And then... then everything went wrong. The King invited members of the movement to air their grievances. The official story is that the sorcerers started a riot and the guards were just protecting themselves. But that's not true. We genuinely wanted to come to an agreement. We sent Freya with for heaven's sake!" Merlin practically shook with anger. "She wasn't a fighter at all. She wasn't even really a sorceress in the strictest since. She was cursed really, to turn into a giant winged cat at night, but the King decided that still counted as magic. Anyways, they were all killed and I-" Merlin faltered. "She was like a sister to me. I was so angry. There was no reason for her to die. They- they asked me to do things and I should have said no but I didn't. I wanted to hurt people. And I did."

"Merlin..."

Merlin turned pleading eyes to Arthur. "And I really don't want to talk about it. Not right now. I promise I'll tell you later but I just can't... I'm not ready to tell you all the details yet."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Okay, but when you're ready, I'll listen."

Merlin gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. So after that I realized how wrong it all was and left. I met Gwen after she did a show at the bar one night and we hit it off and decided to join forces. Lance kinda came with her because, well, you know, they're obnoxiously in love. We found Gwaine not long after. He was a regular at the bar and one night when I was lamenting over not having a drummer he mentioned that he played. And it's been great. I have awesome friends who support me. And really, I don't like the way things are, but I'm learning to live with it."

"You shouldn't have to." Arthur said quietly. "You shouldn't have to just live with it."

Merlin gave a wry grin. "I can't be your exception, Arthur. I tried that with Will and in the end I'll probably just want to punch you in the face."

"You won't be." Arthur promised, pulling Merlin closer. "The way magic users are treated is wrong and I'll change it." He breathed against Merlin's ear. "I'll change the world for you."

Merlin laughed. "So you do know how to do things for other people after all."

Arthur grinned in response. "Or maybe the sex is just that good."

Merlin shoved him away in mock indignation. "Prat."

There was content silence for a few minutes before Merlin sighed. "I have to go after them, you realize that, right?"

Arthur frowned. "No, you don't."

Merlin laughed. "If what everyone says is to be believed, I'm the most powerful Warlock to have lived since the old times. If anyone can take them, it's me."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Arthur admitted.

Merlin gave a small smile. "And I can't let them hurt you."

"Merlin," Arthur started, but Merlin interrupted him.

"I think it's time you met Kilgarrah."

XxXx

"Do you know where I can find them?"

Kilgarrah laughed. "It was never your destiny to find them alone."

Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur out of the corner of his eye. "But-"

Kilgarrah stood up, pulling a beautiful sword down from it's place on the wall above his desk. "This is Excalibur. It belongs to the young Pendragon."

Arthur frowned in confusion. "How can it be mine when I've never seen it in my life."

Kilgarrah gave him a fond smile. "Destiny works in strange ways, Arthur Pendragon. It was made for you, and only you can wield it."

Merlin nudged him. "Go on, take it." Leaning in he whispered in Arthur's ear. "He may be crazy, but he's the useful sort of crazy. The sword is magic, it'll be helpful to have."

Arthur stood up and accepted the sword. "Thank you." Excalibur felt right in his hand. This entire thing felt right, going off with Merlin to defeat the threat to his kingdom. It was what he was born to do. "Right, now where can we find them?"

XxXx

The thing about battling a seer was, they tended to know when you were coming. Arthur and Merlin weren't even all of the way through the door before a large ball of fire was heading straight at them. Merlin barely got the shield around them before it hit.

"Fuck." Arthur breathed, laughing a bit hysterically. "That was a bit close."

Merlin gave him a cheeky grin. "Just keeping things interesting."

"I believe it's me who's supposed to be making the distracting speech." Morgana informed them as she formed another fireball.

Merlin sighed. "But the evil villain speech is just so overdone. You want to be queen. Blah blah blah. And Edwin wants magic to be in charge. We get it.

Arthur looked pleadingly at Morgana. "You could have trusted me." He said quietly. "You should have told me everything. I'm not my father. You don't have to do this."

"I think," Morgana said as she threw the ball of flame at them, "I do."

Arthur sighed and tightened his grip on Excalibur. "Okay then."

XxXx

They won in the end. Of course they did. There was something about the two of them that was just unstoppable and _right_.

It was a quiet victory. Neither Merlin or Arthur felt much like celebrating, just silent togetherness.

"So," Arthur asked later quietly, as they lay together in bed.

"So what?" Merlin asked, shifting closer to nuzzle his nose into Arthur's neck.

Arthur's fingers reached up to run through his hair. "Just so."

Merlin laughed. "Mm. You think we get our happily ever after now?"

Arthur snorted. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

And maybe things didn't ever turn out perfect - Arthur would forever and always be a tremendous prat and Merlin would always call him out on it and they'd always fight too much - but they did turn out pretty solidly _okay_. The kind of okay that meant waking up to someone every morning (even if it was by being shoved out of bed with a gleeful "Have at 'um, lazy daisy!") and falling asleep next to them every night ("Oh, move over, Merlin, you're taking up the entire bed!"). It meant love songs and sarcastic songs about how bad Arthur was in bed (which Arthur took great joy in correcting later.) And, well, in the end, okay was pretty fucking fantastic really.


End file.
